Previous studies have established the feasibility of removing albumin-bound substances such as bilirubin from the blood by in vivo extracorporeal perfusion using albumin-agarose beads. Because a number of substances in addition to bilirubin accumulate in the blood of patients with liver damage, we plan to test albumin-agarose beads and other adsorbents in extracorporeal perfusion of experimental animals with liver damage. At present we are setting up the assays to measure blood levels of some substances known to accumulate in liver failure, amino acids, fatty acids, mercaptans, and the false neurotransmitter, octopamine. We will test the efficacy of various adsorbents for binding these substances. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Wokoff, A.W., Scharschmidt, B.F., Plotz, P.H. and Berk, P.D.: Purification of conjugated bilirubin: A new approach utilizing albumin-agarose gel affinity chromatography. Proc. Soc. Ex. Bio. Med. 152:20-23, 1976.